Ice Meets Ice
by Wednesday Addams Destroys All
Summary: Jack Frost and Queen Elsa of Arendelle have the same powers, the same thoughts, the same heart. When their two worlds collide, will sparks fly, or will their similarities cause them to destroy each other? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa grinned, pressing her sister's hand into her own. They glided across the ice smoothly. At least, Elsa glided smoothly, and Anna gripped her sister's neck tightly and tripped continuously.

"Sweet heart, you're gonna have to let go or we're gonna-ugh-trip. Anna?"

Anna screeched and fell against the ice, emitting rather girlish giggles from the two sisters.

"Come on." Elsa helped her up and melted the skates. "I think you've had enough skating for one day."

"Thank you." Anna hugged her sister. "You have no idea how much I've missed this. How much I've missed you."

Elsa hugged her sister back. "Yes, Anna. I do."

"Uh, guys?" The voice of the funny little snow man rang out. "Some funny portal thing just appeared in the middle of this- MY NOSE!"

"Olaf?" Elsa let go of her sister. "What's up?"

"My nose was sucked into that portal!"

XXXXX

"Oi, mate, a carrot just popped through that portal!" Bunny shouted.

"What?"

Santa Clause stepped out of his office to see Bunny hovering a carrot over his mouth.

"Bunny!" Jack shouted. "Don't eat that! Goodness, man, it could be some poor snowman's nose!" It was meant as a joke.

What they didn't know was that some poor snowman WAS missing his nose.

XXXXX

"Block off the portal! Don't let anyone within 100 feet!"

Elsa spouted orders as men blocked the portal off with gates and Kristoff saved Olaf from being sucked into the portal accidentally.

"Anna!" she shouted suddenly. "Anna, get inside the palace!"

"I want to help!" Anna tried lifting one of the portable gates.

"Anna! I am the queen, obey me!"

Anna grumbled, grabbed Olaf's hand, and marched inside.

*Three hours later*

The sky was dark with small snowflakes spiraling down, falling against her milky skin.

Queen Elsa stared at the portal.

"Maybe," she whispered, "maybe it's not dangerous..." She stood up and walked towards it, her arm stretched outward.

As soon as her fingertips touched the gaseous liquid disk, it sucked her in.

After spiraling out of control for a few seconds, she was thrown into a strange looking room. It was frosty and cold, making her feel at home. But still, she felt out of place. She stood immediately and looked around, and a boy with white hair stepped into the light. What she saw shocked her. What he saw shocked him.

Jack Frost was not ready for Queen Elsa of Arendelle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ok, the first real chapter of Ice Meets Ice. Not strong JackxElsa fluff, but there will be more in the future!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Where... where am I?" Elsa demanded.

"Oh my God, the portal disappeared," the boy with the white hair exclaimed. "Oh no. Oh no. How are you gonna get back? You don't belong here."

"I don't WANT to be here."

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to think," he said. "Could you please-"

"Excuse me sir, do you know who you are talking to? I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and I will not be spoken to in that way."

"Your Highness." He dropped to the floor. "Forgive me, I did not know."

He felt a hand on his shoulder as her voice spoke up. "I used that to my advantage so you would stop freaking out. I'm not that cocky and rude."

"Your Highness," Jack said, standing. "I have seen your work. Santa's orb lets me see everything. That ice palace, it was... incredible."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you. What is your name?"

"Jack. Jack Frost."

"Frost? Oh my God, you were my childhood hero! Jack, you... you were the only one I thought could understand me. I..." she blushed. "I used to fantasize that when I grew up, I would meet you and we would fall in love."

"You are very beautiful, but- oh, my apologies! How could I have said that to a queen? I'm such an idiot!"

"Oi, mate, what's going on in-"

The voice was stopped short as bunny looked into the icey room and saw the woman.

"I don't believe this."

"Bunny, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Oh," Bunny said, walking into the room. "That one you've been watching so long and writing poems about?"

Jack blushed madly, and both of the pale faces were peppered with red.

"Jack, did you send me here?" asked Elsa.

"No! No. The moon did."

"The moon?"

"Yes."

Elsa blinked. She blinked again. She looked down.

"Great," she muttered, and began pacing. "Great. I thought 'hey, being here may not be so bad, Jack Frost is here, he's kinda cute, he understands me' and then I realise he's a nutjob! No offense, Mr. Squirrel."

"Bunny!" Bunny shouted. "I'm a bunny, mate!"

"But no, I'm stranded in crazy town with-"

"Ho, ho, ho!"

"Oh my God, I can't do this. No, not Santa Clause."

"Miss Elsa? My, my, you're the record holder on how many times someone switched from the naughty to nice list."

"Wow, where's the tooth fairy?" Elsa asked sarcastically.

"Jack, who is this?"

A fluttering rang out as a green, feathered woman flew behind Jack.

"Is this ELSA?"

"How do they all know me?" Elsa asked.

"He never shuts up about you," the tooth fairy replied. "Which is odd, since he's TAKEN."

"Tooth, we aren't dating," Jack muttered. "Elsa, you must be tired. You can stay in my room and I'll sleep on the floor. Trust me, I don't mind."

"Nonesense, I'll make you a bed."

"What?"

"Can I see your room?" Elsa asked.

Tooth's jaw dropped as the two ice people walked out of the room, talking and laughing.

"What... just happened?" asked Bunny.

"All I know is that portal is gone," Tooth fumed. "And the moon had better explain himself for putting it there and then taking it away."

Jack opened a door and Elsa stepped in.

"You may want to stand back," she whispered. In an odd way, the way she said it made him want to walk closer to her, to see what she was about to do, but he stepped back a few steps.

And then his mind exploded.

Elsa clenched her fists in front of her, then unraveled her fingers delicately, and a little spark of ice jumped up. Then more, and more, until it swirled about her. It laced together and formed an icey bed. She stretched her arms out and above her, sprinkling more snow and forming sheets, a blanket, and a pillow.

Jack was at a loss for words. "I can destroy things," he whispered. "But I've never formed beautiful things."

"I can tutor you," Elsa offered. "I see so much anger in you, Jack. And fear. I was the same. I can help you. Maybe that's why I'm here." She reached out and took his hand, and for once, his skin felt perfect. She didn't want to recoil because she got the sickening sensation that she was melting. She didn't get that sensation now. "Maybe... the Moon... sent me to save you."

"I wouldn't mind that. Could you teach me that bed thing?"

"Later. For now, I'd like some rest."

"I'll leave, then," he said, and began walking away.

"Jack," Elsa said, and he stopped. "If I wanted you to leave, I wouldn't have put the bed in your room."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is technically Chapter three, sorry about the confusion! Shout out to ****everything ecstatic****, my first reviewer! And yaaaay, fluff!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"You can take my bed, and I'll sleep in the ice one. I'd like to, I mean."

Elsa smiled an nodded as Jack turned out the light and slid into the comforting coldness of Elsa's masterpiece. She crawled into his covers and exhaled.

Neither would admit it, but they both felt awkward. Jack was Elsa's first crush. Elsa was Jack's current crush. And the tension was building up. This wasn't going to be an easy trip for them.

"You can stay here until we find a way to get you back," he whispered.

"Okay. And I'll help you until then."

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"You're holding my hand."

"I didn't mean to put the beds that close together," she said, awkwardly pulling away.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"A carrot was sucked into the portal a few hours before you arrived, was it yours?"

"Olaf."

"What?"

"Get some sleep, Jack. We start training soon."

XXXXX

In the morning, Elsa was woken by Jack, who gently shook her arm.

"The guardians left," Jack said. "This is actually just my place, they were just here for a visit. Tooth... didn't want to leave."

"She sees me as threat?" Elsa teased.

"Maybe. Are you hungry?"

"I never really had to eat," Elsa replied.

"What?"

"I know, I'm a freak-"

"Thank God, you too!" he exclaimed. "I was worried, I don't have any food here."

Elsa smiled. "So, you want to learn how to make things? Anything in particular?"

"I don't know."

"The first thing I ever made other than snow was a giant statue of my sister. I think it's meant to be what we hold dear to our heart. What do you hold to your heart?"

"A kid I met. A kid named Jamie. Oh, Jamie." Jack smiled and shook his head. "He was great."

"Concentrate on Jamie and clench your fists."

Jack closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Now concentrate on my touch."

"What?"

Elsa slid her fingers over Jack's.

"Go back to Jamie."

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm mingling thoughts of Jamie with thoughts of me. Thoughts of me will strengthen your powers. Now release your fists."

Jack released his fists, and Elsa rubbed circles into the oysters of his hands before lacing her fingers in his.

"Elsa, you're scaring me."

"Concentrate on the boy. Concentrate. What's he like? His physical features? His emmotions?"

Jack tried, but he couldn't. He could only concentrate on Elsa's cold fingers. Snow started falling on them, caused by their mingling emmotions and abilities. They'd never met, but Jack felt as if he'd known her for years.

"Are you concentrating?"

"Uhuh."

"Are you concentrating on Jamie?"

"No."

"What, then?" she asked.

"I- Well- You. I'm concentrating on you."

Elsa released him. His fingers remained spread with palms facing upward, his eyes still closed, when a cold bliss met his lips.

It stayed for only a few seconds, and she pulled back, whispered an apology, and went on as if it had not happened.

"Elsa."

"Raise your arms."

"Elsa."

"Raise them."

"Elsa."

"Jack."

"Kiss me," he begged.

He opened his eyes and took her hands. "Elsa, why did you?"

"I... I don't know."

"Do it again."

"I can't," she whispered. "I've known you for a few hours."

"No, Elsa. I was with you when you grew up. I was always there. Everynight I kissed your forehead goodnight up until about a year ago. You believed in me, I just never revealed myself to you. I loved you for years. I witnessed your coorination, I saw you almost kill your sister, I saw her forgive you. I've been loving you for a very long time."

"I wasn't even sure if-"

He cupped her face as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Please," she whispered.

She didn't even know what she was saying please for. Please let me go? Please stop trying?

"Please kiss me."

Jack did, very smoothly, very calmly and collected, and he pulled back and rested her head against his. Neither noticed the swirls starting about them. The walls were frosting over and the snow coming down heavier but lightly. The swirls continued until it was loud enough to notice. And when they looked up, they saw.

It was them. The statues were extremely detailed, and they were holding each other.

"The guardians can't see this," Jack said.

"If you want it to go away, you have to kiss me," Elsa said. "Love thaws."

Jack didn't even question her. He leaned in slowly, too slowly, so Elsa made short work of the space between her and him. He pressed his lips to hers, and the ice melted and evaporated so that no evidence was left of the statues. But he continued.

"Jack," she tried against his lips. "They're gone. Jack."

"Mmf."

"Jack." She smiled and closed her eyes. "This is wierd."

"No, it's not."

"How old are you?"

Silence.

"Okay, it might be a little wierd," he shrugged. "But if I love you-"

"I've hardly ever seen you."

"I know more about you than Anna does," Jack protested. "And you kissed me first. You must love me."

"Anna tried to marry a man she just met. Why would I-"

"One, I NEVER said marriage. Two, your sister's fiancé tried to kill you, which I would never do. Three, we've known each other for a very long time."

"But I can't."

Jack tightened his arms around her shoulders so her cheek met his chest. "You can, you will. Now, are you gonna teach me, or what?"

Elsa smiled. "I thought that's what I was doing?"

* * *

**Can we say fluff?**

**Reviews are a writer's best friend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Reviews, reviews, reviews! Tell me what you're thinking!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Tooth knew she shouldn't have stayed and watched. She also knew she was no match for Elsa. How could she ever compete? Elsa was beautiful, elegent, and possessed icey powers, just like Jack's. And Tooth flew on fair wings and fluffed feathers and sprinkled magic sparks.

Even so, her heart caved when she saw Elsa leaning in to kiss Jack.

She pushed the window in to listen to the conversation Jack and Elsa were having.

"-go back to Arendelle," she heard Elsa's gravely voice say, causing her heart to leap. Was Elsa leaving?

"But Anna needs your help, and you have a kingdom to rule. I want you to stay, but your duties are more important."

"You could come with me." Elsa took hold of his hand. "I want you stay with me."

"Elsa, why, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked me."

"I DO. I really do. But-"

"It's hard." Jack let go of her and walked out of the room into his bedroom and shut the door, leaving Elsa in the living room alone.

Tooth flew around to his bedroom window and tapped on the glass. Jack pulled the curtain back, looked startled, and let her in.

"Tooth, what're you-"

Tooth flung her arms around his neck and cried.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why her?"

"Oh, tooth." He pushed her away.

She turned a dark red, with a look of utter loathing, and punched him squarely in the jaw before zooming out the window.

Jack flinched, touched his jaw gingerly, and stormed to his door. He opened it as Elsa was raising her fist to knock. He looked like he was about to yell at her, about to shun her, about to, God forbid, hit her, but he flung his arms around her neck and cried against her cheek. She strocked his back and smoothed his hair, his playful, unruly hair.

Jack breathed in her cold, refreshing scent before whispering, "we need to get you home. This is putting us both under too much pain."

Elsa opened her eyes.

XXXXX

They made their way through the sky. It had taken a lot of persuading before she let him clutch her waist and hoist them through the air, but she admitted, she didn't mind being pressed against him so hard. And flying wasn't really all that bad.

When finally arriving at Santa Clause's quarters, Jack released her and they made their way up the steps. An elf responded to their ring and bid them in.

"Ah, hello, Miss Elsa. Jack," Santa said in a thick accent. "Do come in. Tooth was just in, she seemed very upset. You know anything about this?"

Elsa shook her head whilst Jack sighed.

"I see. Santa is very popular among us guardians, yes?" Santa asked. "Now, what is it you have come for?"

"Elsa needs to get home."

"So soon? Miss Elsa, the Moon sent you here for reason."

"What reason?" she asked. "Why could I possibly be here?"

"To save Jack, maybe."

"We only hurt each other. We're too similar. Is there anything?"

Santa took out a book. "Are you sure you want to go home before the Moon believes it is your time?"

"Yes."

Santa began muttering nonsense from the book while Jack slipped a carrot in her hand.

"Olaf will be happy to see this," Elsa said.

"I'm upset you're going back so soon," Jack sighed, trying to talk quietly so Santa could keep chanting.

"Me, too. You can visit, right?"

"Easily." He kissed her forehead. "Elsa, I need to tell you something about Tooth."

"Yes?"

"She's really mad at you. She saw us."

"So? She's not yours."

"I know but, I don't want to hurt her, so... so maybe you shouldn't come back."

"What? Jack, I can't believe you! Tooth is trying to get rid of me on perpous, no doubt! You kissed ME! You did not kiss HER! You should be more concerned about me than fairy princess!"

"Calm down, Elsa, you're freezing the ground!"

"I will not calm down! And Santa, keep reading!"

He did, and Elsa glared at Jack. It was the same glare Tooth had given him.

"I knew it was too early for me," Elsa mumbled. "Goodbye."

The portal appeared behind her. After a wistful, almost sad glance at Jack, she disappeared into it.

She rolled around and tumbled and turned until she collapsed onto the floor of the great hall in her palace.

"Queen Elsa, you are back!" shouted the guards.

Elsa stumbled against the grou d as she tried to stand.

"Go," she panted. "Go get... my... sister. Get Anna."

Anna was brought to Elsa, who grabbed her sister's hand and jerked her down so that they sat together.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa whispered, curling into a ball in her sister's arms. Anna stroked her platinum hair and wiped away a few tears. It pained her to see her big sister look so... vulnerable.

"Anna, what have I done?"

"Everyone, clear out!" Anna shouted. "Give her space! No one else is allowed to enter this hall until I say otherwise! Even you, guards."

Everyone walked out unhappily, gossiping on what had happened to the Queen.

When they were finally alone, Elsa looked up at Anna.

"I love him," Elsa tried.

"What?!"

"Jack Frost."

"Elsa," Anna laughed. "He's just a myth."

"No, he's not," Elsa argued. "I love him, and he loves me. And I destroyed it. Why did I destroy it? I know our personalities are so big and hateful and figured they would collide, but I thought it would produce an even stronger love, not anger. Oh, I've only known him for a few hours!"

"I only knew Hans for half a day," Anna shrugged. "I knew Kristoff for two. Love is an open door, right?"

"What if I never see him again?" Elsa asked. "The last thing we'd ever done was yell at each other. I have to live with that. I have to live with that."

She cried herself to sleep in her younger sister's arms.

XXXXX

Jack wasn't as sorry as Elsa. He was downright depressed. All the children wondered why Jack Frost had stopped showing up to give them snow days. So did Bunny.

"Listen, mate, I don't get it," Bunny rattled on. "This ain't like you. You're supposed to be Mr. Fun, Mr. Laid Back."

Santa and Tooth exchanged wistful glances while Jack started trembling with eyebrows knit together.

"I mean-"

"Bunny, do you want me to freeze you?" Jack snapped.

Bunny straightened up, walked up to Jack, and punched him exactly where Tooth had.

"If this is about that ice woman, pull yourself together!" he chastized. "She came, she went, and it's not like she wants to see you again!"

"Don't you dare!" Jack roared, grabbing his staff. Santa quickly interveined between the two.

"Listen up," he said. "When it is Elsa's time to come back, she will return. Until then, Jack, try not to kill anybody. You too, Bunny."

Jack threw his staff to the ground and stormed out.

That evening, back at his quarters, he sat in his window, staring at his master.

"Moon," he said. "Why'd you bring her at all? She's not a guardian. She has no significance to us. She and I could kill each other if one of us even looked at the other the wrong way. Why hurt me even more? You know I've been in love with her ever since her seventeenth birthday when she made that ice Christmas tree. Why remind me that I can't have her by letting me see her face-to-face? It hurts, Moon."

The moon was silent.

XXXXX

Elsa awakened in the very early hours of the morning and knew the sun wouldn't be up for at least five hours. Her head was still craddled in Anna's arms, so she got up slowly and quietly so she would not wake her. She snuck out the palace doors and into the garden. After freezing the fountain and sitting on the top, she looked up at the moon, the very moon Jack was looking at.

"I just can't let it go."

* * *

**Have no fear, the fluff shall continue! Review, my snowflakes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: The following chapter contains ultra mega Jack/Elsa fluff.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Some sort of spell had taken over Jack and Elsa. They hated each other but loved each other at the same time. They wanted to kill and kiss the other. They wanted to dominate and be dominated.

Elsa's icey blue eyes stayed locked on the moon as she regretted returning to Arendelle. She regretted leaving Jack behind. She belonged here, and he belonged there, so how could they ever be together?

She jumped down from her perch on the frozen ice of the fountain, clenched her fists and pressed them against her ears, and let out an animalistic scream, one she'd never made before. Here in the garden, no one could hear her. At least, she thought.

Anna stood a few yards away, staring at her older sister in horror. She had never heard Elsa create such a noise. She never wanted to hear Elsa create such a noise ever again. Seing her sister lose control was not something she enjoyed witnessing.

"Elsa-"

"Stay back!" Elsa yelled, putting a jagged wall of ice around herself, waist-high.

"Why are you so upset? Is it because of Jack?"

Anna approached slowly with her warm, green eyes and touched the wall. It melted instantly, something the sisters had discovered she could do very early on. When Anna sacraficed herself for her sister, she gained the ability to melt anything of Elsa's.

"Yes," Elsa replied, half collapsed to the ground.

"So go back."

"I don't know how."

Suddenly, a disk of swirling color appeared not three yards from them, and Jack came shooting through-straight into Elsa's arms.

No words were spoken, no tears were shed, they simply wrapped their arms around each other.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered into her hair. "I'm staying right here."

Anna started to walk away, a small smile on her lips, when she felt a cold hand that was too big to be Elsa's grab her leg and pull her down. So Anna sat, holding her sister and her sister's lover and feeling much, much too cold.

"Elsa?" she asked, her teeth chattering.

"Hm?"

"You just met Jack. Aren't you being kind of a hypocrite right now?"

Elsa took Jack's face in her hands. "No, Anna," she whispered, keeping her eyes on the man she loved. "Jack and I have known each other for a very long time."

Anna was half surprised and half expectant when Elsa informed Jack on the walk back to the castle that he'd be sharing a bed with her. When he tried to refuse, Elsa stopped his speaking with a kiss and reminded him that it was the queen's orders. Jack actually seemed to have no problem at all. Anyway, Anna knew Elsa was modest and wouldn't do anything improper.

After Anna had gone to her room, Elsa and Jack slipped inside Elsa's. He fell onto the bed and reached out for her. She wiggled into his arms and shaped her body against his as he lazily ran a finger across her hip.

"What about your duties as guardian?"

"What about them?" he asked. "Santa said as long as I'm up to date on news from the guardians and as long as I'm around when anything bad or important happens, I can stay here. I love you, Elsa." He kissed her neck.

She turned so her face was centimeters from his. "And I love you." She tilted her head. "More." They kissed very lightly, burrowed under the icey sheets, and slipped into a very peaceful sleep.

Elsa couldn't lie, she was very embarassed when a servant came to wake her up in the morning and saw Jack holding her. The servant first screeched and yelled for the guards, waking Elsa, who then burst through the covers and clamped a hand to the servant's mouth.

"Maggie!" she soothed. "It's okay, it's okay, he's with me!"

"Y- You're not... in flagrante delicto, a- are you?"

"What?" Elsa laughed. "No, no! Of course not."

Maggie looked confused. Elsa rarely smiled or laughed. Not to say she was mean, but she wasn't naturally bubbly like her sister.

"I'll just leave you then, ma'am." Maggie bustled out, looking very upset indeed.

"She have a heart attack?" Jack asked, touching his fingers to Elsa's waist.

"Give her a minute or two, she'll be back." Elsa ran her fingers through Jack's hair.

"Could she make it three?" he asked.

"Jack!" Elsa bit her bottom lip in a futile attempt to hold back a smile. "Come on, let's get some breakfast. I'm going to put Anna in charge today so it's just us."

They skipped down to the dining hall, holding hands and laughing. Everyone stared. The queen was acting very out-of-character, but she didn't care. Not as long as Jack had her hand.

Kristoff and Anna were already seated, cooing at each other with their foreheads pressed together. Kristoff saw Jack and stood.

"Elsa, who's-"

"Elsa has a boyfriend!" Anna blurted out. She recieved a sharp glare from her sister.

"Anna."

"Sorry!"

They started eating, and halfway through, Elsa looked up.

"Anna," she started. "You know how you're always asking if you can be in charge for a couple days?"

Anna nodded.

"I'm taking the day off, so you'll be running the kingdom. For a little while."

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna screeched. "You mean it?"

"Would I lie?"

Elsa hated it when Anna screamed.

"What first?" Jack asked while they were walking down the hall after breakfast.

Elsa's lips curled into a devilish grin as she pressed Jack into the wall and kissed him. "No staff members come by this hall," she breathed against his lips. "We're safe."

Jack's hands snaked around her waist and crushed her closer to him.

"Hold on," she said, pulling away. "You know what would be even more romantic?"

"What?"

"If we went to town."

"Really?"

"Come on, I'm gonna get changed. By the way, everyone believes in Jack Frost here, so you'll be visible."

"Okay. I'll look away so you can get dressed," he said.

"No need."

"Woah, slow down, I-"

Elsa transformed her beautiful gown with the slit to a knee-length, sparkling blue dress and took her hair out. It fell down her back in deep waves. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a lipstick, put it on, and hooked her arm through Jack's, his eyes still on her legs and his jaw dropped.

"Jack," she whispered. "Why are you staring?"

"I've never seen your... Elsa, you're HOT."

She laughed and kissed his ear. "Thank you. Shall we go?"

"We shall."

Jack and Elsa strolled along the street, laughing and eating bizarre foods and kissing, until a noseless Olaf wandered in front of them.

"Hello!" he greeted.

"AHHH!" Jack cried.

"Jack, it's just-"

"A talking snowman!"

Elsa gave him an unamused look. "Santa Clause has flying reindeer. Your point? Olaf, I have something of yours."

Elsa pulled the carrot out of her pocket and popped it into the snowman's little head.

"My nose!" Olaf smiled and hugged Elsa while Jack raised his eyebrows.

"He's kind of like my kid," Elsa shrugged as Olaf hurried away.

As they continued walking, Jack asked, "You don't really think this is too soon, do you?"

Elsa gripped his shoulders, looked him straight in the eye, and replied very simply: "No."

He was about to respond when a crash of thunder rang out.

"Damn it!" he shouted. "We gotta get back to the castle."

They hurried to the castle, and about halfway through, the streets were totally deserted and rain started to fall. They began running and kept getting wetter and wetter until Elsa dug her heels into the ground to stop them. They weren't far now. A few more seconds and they'd be shaking water off and changing into warm clothes. But of course, the cold never bothered either of them.

"Ever kissed somebody in the rain?" she asked. Jack shook his head no, and she laughed. "Me, neither!" She grabbed him and kissed him passionately, pushing every once of love and understanding as she could into it. Jack returned the kiss with equal vigor with his fingers clutching the small of her back. She pulled away, kissed his cheek, and laughed again.

"Now you have."

"And so have you, my ice queen. Let's go inside."

They got inside and dried off. Elsa giggled, grabbed his hand, and started running down the hall with him in tow.

"Where are we going?" he laughed.

"To heaven," she replied, and started running harder. And harder, and harder, and harder, until they got to a room with closed double doors.

"Open it," she urged. "It's a present for you."

Jack opened it and found a beautiful sight before him. The room had furniture made entirely of ice, crafted beautifully. A bed in the corner, a desk not far away, a sofa, a chandelier with cascading spirals falling from the cieling.

"It's for you," she whispered. "If you wanted to stay."

"Could I ever want to leave?"

He took her hand and led her to the sofa. He began to sit down when she flopped down, layed across it, and pulled him on top of her. He looked a little shocked.

"Jack, do you know what day tomorrow is?" she asked in a low tone, a tone one might consider dangerous and another might consider attractive.

"N- No," he replied.

She pressed her hand to his chest and smiled when she felt how fast his heart was beating.

"Tomorrow is my birthday," she told him. "What will you get me?"

She lowered his head down and his lips met hers. Jack considered her question as he left little kisses on her neck, and he finally understood.

"Elsa?"

"Mmmm... yes?"

"Marry me?"

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE THE JACK TO MY ELSA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Everyone loves a wedding.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"Oh my God, yes," she breathed. "Of course. Why would you even- YES!"

She grabbed him around his neck and squeezed so hard that he started making choking noises and she had to release.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you, cubed," Jack cooed, stroking a piece of hair out of her face.

She smiled, shoved him over, and rolled on top of him.

"When are we gonna have the wedding?" he asked, looking up into her chilling eyes.

"Tomorrow," she replied, playing with his fingers. "I want to get married tomorrow."

"At least another week!" Jack exclaimed. "You can't get married the day after the proposal!"

"I'm the queen, darling, I can do whatever I want."

"I at least want to have a good wedding, we can't rush into these things. I love you, and I want to be married ASAP, too, but I want to have a good wedding." He reached up and touched her nose gently, emmitting a giggle from her.

The door opened suddenly.

"Hey Elsa, you in here? It's Anna, I was just- oh!"

Elsa looked up at her sister with wide eyes, while Jack, who couldn't turn to look, groaned. She climbed off quickly and he sat up.

"You weren't... doing anything, were you?"

"God, Anna, no," Elsa replied, shaking her head. "Come on in."

Anna stepped in. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Elsa glanced at Jack wistfully, stood up, and walked to the door.

"I'll be back," she said over her shoulder as Anna shut the door.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna demmanded. "I can't believe you!"

"We're getting married."

"Elsa!"

"And I don't need your blessing since I'm the oldest," Elsa snapped. "You can't tell me what to do."

"You may be making a mistake."

"I didn't say yours and Kristoff's wedding was a mistake."

Anna looked hurt, but then she took her sister's hand in her own.

"I trust you because you are my sister."

Elsa smiled and took her sister in her arms.

"Thank you, Anna, thank you so much. Can I go back to Jack now?"

Anna giggled. "Yes. Yes, go back to Jack."

Elsa let go, kissed Anna's cheek, and walked back into his room. He was waiting, and he folded her into his arms.

The very next day, they started planning. Elsa scribbled out invitations and Jack put together a menu. After a week of planning, the staff put together the largest wedding Arendelle had ever seen. The entire kingdom knew about the wedding, and at least half of the kingdom sent presents to the castle.

Finally, the big day came. Jack, Kristoff, and Sven were dressed in their tuxedos. Olaf had a bowtie on. Anna wore a satin maroon dress. And Elsa...

Elsa wore a beautiful, slender, flowing gown of pure white that reached the floor. Thin, see-through sleeves covered her arms, her colar dipped, and her hair was in the loose braid, peppered with sparkling ornaments.

She stood in the mirror, Anna smoothing down the skirt at her feet, when Elsa touched her sister's shoulder.

The two girls looked each other straight in the eyes. Elsa touched Anna's cheek.

"You're beautiful, Elsa."

"You are, too," she replied, stroking Anna's rosy skin. "So beautiful. You look like mom. It's only fitting you give me away."

"I don't want to give you away, I want to keep you."

Anna let a tear slip. Elsa reached out to wipe it away, but it only froze, so she brushed it off.

"I felt the same way, baby." Elsa hugged her younger sister and let her own tear fall. "Damn you, my makeup took two hours."

Anna laughed. "I think we have to go to the doors."

They walked to the doors. Olaf skipped down the aisle, sprinkling petals onto the carpet. He was followed by the braidmaids. More and more people walked down the aisle. Finally, it was Elsa's turn. Anna clutched her arm and Sven picked up the back of her trailing dress in his teeth. The doors opened, the audience stood, and they gasped. Elsa was a sight to behold. She waltzed down the aisle gracefully and finally got to the alter. Anna let go and stepped into her place as maid of honor, across from Santa, the best man.

Elsa stepped in front of Jack and he took her hands in his. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

"You look hot," she joked.

Neither listened during the vows, they said their "I do's" and put the rings on their fingers, but they only waited for one sentence.

"You may kiss the bride."

Elsa didn't skip a beat. She leapt into his arms and kissed him. When they pulled away and everyone applauded and stood, Jack pressed his finger to her lips.

"Elsa Frost," he whispered. "It's perfect."

"You know, I still technically have more power, even though you're king. Since I have royal blood."

"I couldn't imagine it another way."

He kissed her one more time.

Truth be told, she didn't remember much of the party. But remembered every second of the honeymoon.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Things weren't so easy for Mr. and Mrs. Frost when they arrived back to Arendelle. For one thing, Elsa was busy ruling, and Pitch Black had come back and was terrorizing children again, so Jack was constantly fighting.

This brought up a series of fights between the two. One night, after Jack had been gone for an entire month, he arrived home and walked into their bedroom where Elsa was sitting on the sofa. She turned around, stormed up to him, and slapped him in the face.

"ONE MONTH!" she screamed. "I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE OR WHEN YOU WERE COMING BACK-IF YOU WERE COMING BACK! HOW COULD YOU THAT TO ME?!"

"Elsa-"

She flung herself at him and kissed him forcefully. It wasn't out of love. It was out of anger. When she was done, she shoved him away and watched him stagger back.

"I'm sorry," he tried.

"Jack..." Her eyes watered. "I don't want you to get hurt, I love you. And I... I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Elsa took his hands. She massaged them between her fingers, then put them over her stomach.

"You can't feel it yet, or see it, but... you're gonna have a baby."

"A baby?" he questioned, a little dazed.

"I was a little worried about what your reaction would be."

"Elsa, you... you have a little baby inside of you."

"Yes...? Are you okay, Jack? You don't seem yourself."

"I'm gonna be a daddy. I'm gonna be a daddy!"

He grabbed her waist and picked her up, hoisting her into the air. All her anger melted away, her husband, the father of her unborn child, was back, and she wasn't letting him go again. Finally, they were happy again.

So you can imagine how much pain she felt when she miscarried.

"F-F-Froze to d-death, the d-doctor said," she cried into Jack's jacket. "Our baby... what do I do? I don't want them to have ice powers, b-but if they don't, they'll... they'll... die."

Jack rubbled little circles into her back while she cried. And, of course, the tension continued to build. They were constantly fighting over small things that could be handled easily.

When Elsa got pregnant again, she was devastated, afraid this one would die, too. But Jack felt hopeful. He made Elsa sleep in real sheets and a real bed, and wear real clothes, and sit by the fire every day. And sure enough, nine months later, while laying in bed, Elsa felt a wetness spread around her in her sleep.

"Jack," she gasped. "Jack. Jack!"

"Hmnuh... wha?"

"My water broke, Jack, I- JESUS CHRIST, THAT HURTS!"

Jack was in for a long night.

After a few hours of contractions, screaming, and Elsa crushing Jack's hand, their son was born.

Elsa cradled him while Jack threw up in the toilet attatched to the hospital room. When he walked back in, Elsa whispered "Atlas Jamie Frost."

"What?"

"Atlas was my father's name. Jamie is that little boy's name. Atlas Jamie. Do you like it?"

"I do." Jack looked down at his son. "Hello, Atlas."

"The doctor said he's normal," Elsa smiled, nearly crying. "No ice abilities. He's a normal baby, we don't have to worry about him going through our pain."

"Can I hold him?"

She gave Jack his son, and he held his baby for the first time.

"You're going to have a good life, Atlas," he whispered. "Mommy and I will make sure of that."

And once again, everything was perfect. Everynight, Jack sat crosslegged on the couch, Elsa curled up in his lap, cradling little Atlas. And of course, Anna and Kristoff babysat him on some nights for certain reasons.

His forst word was Olaf.


	8. Chapter 8

**What will become of our Jelsa? Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character except for Atlas. Other characters belong to the creators of Frozen and Rise of the guardians.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Perfection could only last so long.

The kingdom was losing money due to the fact that other kingdoms involved in trade were afraid of Elsa. Even with their child and Olaf around to spread joy, Elsa and Jack's fights were becoming even more serious.

Santa sent a letter telling Jack that Baby Tooth had been "killed in action," and Elsa and Jack attended the funeral. Tooth stood on the other side of Jack, and halfway through, she grabbed his hand. Elsa turned a bright red.

When the ceremony was over and people began leaving, Elsa marched over to Tooth.

"Look, I know this is a rough day for you, but will you stop trying to steal my husband?!"

"Elsa, not today," Jack moaned. "Please, I don't need yelling today."

"Tooth, can you hear me? Enough! Jack is mine, don't even think about-"

Tooth burst into tears and Jack hauled his wife away while she struggled to resist him.

"Elsa, I said stop it!"

"She was hitting on you."

"It's her kid's FUNERAL!" Jack shouted. "She needed closure!"

"I get protective because I want to make sure I keep you all to myself," she whined, taking his colar and leaning in closer. "You know that... I love you... I do..."

Jack nearly submitted, but turned away.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you just doing it to calm me down? Do you even love me anymore?"

"Of course I do!" She took his hand. "Do you want to go home?"

He nodded, pulled her closer, and finally gave her her kiss. They entered the carriage to go home and Elsa, instead of sitting across from him as usual, crawled into his lap and nuzzled his neck with her nose.

Sometimes Jack wondered why and how he and Elsa were still together, with all the vicious fights and brokenness. And it was times like these, the small, sweet, little things, that helped him remember why he loved Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Why? Because she loved him. Because even with all the terrible fights and the nights spent crying and screaming and losing far too much sleep, Elsa and Jack's love still rang true, and that was all that mattered.

"Your nose is cold, El."

"Isn't it always?"

"It's colder than usual."

"Is that bad?" she asked.

He tightened his arms around her waist and let his lips brush up against her jaw, tickling and tempting her.

"It's splendid."

"Mmmm..."

"You're so perfect, my Elsa."

"And you're so perfect, my Jack."

Jack faultered for a moment, and Elsa pulled back and looked up at him with big, curious blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Baby Tooth was a good friend," he replied. "It's hard, losing her. She was small, but she fought alongside me in battles. She was like family."

Elsa touched his face gingerly, running her finger across his smooth skin and then through his hair.

"I'm just worried I might lose you, with all these problems that have come up," he mumbled.

"You mean the fights?" Elsa let out a little scoff. "Those don't matter. All that matters is that we have each other. And Atlas. And I know that you'll take care of me and our son, because you're a good husband and a good father."

"Am I?"

"Jack." Elsa looked worried and horror stricken. "Of course you are. How could you possibly think otherwise? You left your home to be with me, didn't you? You gave up some of your duties so you could stay at home and take care of Astor. I love you so much more than you can imagine, more than I show. And I'm so sorry for that. But I am grateful for you, Jack, and what you do. Please don't ever leave me." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I would die."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Jack held her back, and after a few moments, she put her face back into the crook of his neck and let her cold tears slide down his skin.

That was the most peace Elsa and Jack would have for a very long time, for once arriving at Arendelle, they saw the kingdom was under attack by Nightmare horses. Most importantly, the castle was on fire.

"Atlas!" Elsa screamed. She began running towards the castle. Jack knew he couldn't stop her, so he covered her, deflecting attacks from the galloping horses. Looking around, he saw Santa, Bunny, Sandman, and Tooth appear from out of a portal while he followed Elsa. He would get to them soon, but right now he had to save his son.

They reached the castle. A few guards tried to refuse Elsa's entry, but if Jack knew one thing, it was to never mess with a mother when her child's life was at stake. She froze their mouths shut and shoved them away, running down the halls of the burning palace.

Normally, under the circumstances she was in, a person would cough a little and be alright, since she wasn't at the heart of the fire. But normally, a person wouldn't have ice powers. She screamed in pain, but kept pushing on, pumping her arms and legs to get to her only child.

She found him in the room Jack and she shared, crying in his cradle, as Jack ran in behind her.

"Why didn't the staff save him on their way out?!" she screamed.

"Elsa, we have to get out, now!" he replied, grabbing her hand.

As they ran through the halls, they froze the fire in huge bursts, and worked their way through the castle. As the ice melted from the fire and turned to water, it put out the flames until finally, the fire was gone. But the war was still raging outside.

"I'm going to get to the safe house and a staff member, so Atlas can be taken care of," Elsa cried over the roar to her husband. "Then I'll be back to fight with you, okay?"

Jack touched her cheek, then his son's, and then looked up at Elsa.

"I'll be right back," she said, barely audible over the roar of screams and crashing.

"Be careful," he begged. "I love you."

He kissed her gently, and she forced herself to pull away.

"I love you, too. I'll be back, Atlas will be okay, this will all be okay."

She tore out of his arms, quickly found a staff member, and ran into the woods where the safehouse was. Once she found it and handed her son to the maid, she rushed back to grounds. When she arrived again, she got to see her husband one last time before a Nightmare jumped onto him, forming a cloud, and disappeared. Only, when the air cleared, Jack was gone.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Ya'll do remember Elsa telling Jack that if he ever left, she'd die, yes? Jack has left, yes? Oh dear, it looks like we have a problem.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own Atlas, sadly.

CHPATER 9

Elsa, convinced Jack was dead, stayed locked in her room for the next many weeks, hardly eating or drinking at all and growing very weak. Atlas grew sick, too, because of his lack of attention from her, so the staff members took on full responsibility of the heir to the throne.

Jack, in reality, was not dead, but rather was being heald captive by Pitch Black.

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked, sulking in his cell.

"You mean OTHER than the fact that I hate you?" Pitch asked, giving a toothy grin. "Simple. I've got my eye set on your pretty little wifey."

Jack snorted. "Elsa could destroy you in two seconds."

"You underestimate me, Frost," Pitch chuckled. "I understand Elsa would never willingly love me. But I'm going to give her a little proposition. Your life in exchange for her love."

Jack's bemused smile evaporated. He knew what Elsa would do.

"So you'll let me go if-"

"If she agrees to love and stay with me," Pitch confirmed. "Yes."

The thought made him want to vomit. What would Pitch do to her? No, that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was, what would Elsa LET Pitch do to her?

"So, with that little thought in my mind..." Pitch giggled. "Taliho. I'm off to steal your wife."

"And what will become of my son?"

But Pitch was gone.

He revaporated on the palace grounds and walked to the castle doors. The kingdom had time to recover, it hardly looked as if anything bad had happened at all.

Not many people saw him as he walked through the building, but when he found Elsa and walked into her room, revealing himself to her, she saw.

"Oh my God..."

"Do you want to see Jack again?" Pitch asked.

"Why would you help me?"

Pitch smiled, took her hand, and transferred them to his quarters, right in front of Jack's cell. She saw him seated on the ground and collapsed to the floor.

"Jack, I thought you were dead, I thought you were dead!" Her arms reached through the bars and she grabbed his hand, openly sobbing.

"Elsa, just say no to him," Jack pushed. "Don't agree to anything he says."

"What? Jack? Jack, I'm here, we're together, aren't you happy?"

"You think I brought you here so you could see your lover?" Pitch asked from behind her.

Elsa turned and looked up at him with a tear stained face and swimming eyes. "You didn't?"

"I brought here to give you a choice," he shrugged. "If you marry me and stay my loyal wife for the rest of your life, I will not kill Jack."

"WHAT?! No, you can't do this, I love him!"

"Well, you can always let him die and run off free," Pitch offered.

Elsa wiped her cheeks, stood up, and stared Pitch down. "Alright," she confirmed. "I'll do it. But give me fifteen minutes with him."

"Five."

Elsa glared, and it even struck a little fear into HIM. "Ten," she ground out.

Pitch smiled, unlocked the gate, threw Elsa in, relocked it, and evaporated away.

"Jack," Elsa sobbed, falling into his arms. "Jack. Oh, Jack."

"Why did you do it?"

"I love you, I had no other choice," she sniffed, pulling back and looking him in the eye and cupping his face. She pulled him into her and they kissed. It lasted nearly a minute, since they both knew they wouldn't kiss each other ever again, and then the rest of their time was spent by Jack rocking her back and forth, whispering useless comfort into her ear, and promising her that he'd come and save her.

Then Pitch returned. Jack felt an iron grip all over, and realized his wife had wrapped her entire body around him.

"Let go," Pitch ordered, unlocking the cell door. "Come over here."

Elsa let go and walked to Pitch. She glared at him, then flung herself at him and kissed him hard. She bit his lips multiple times, attempting to anger him, but all it did was excite him. It was much too aggressive, even for her, but she did it because she loved Jack.

Jack, on the other hand, would have prefered death than to watch this ordeal, and knew he would never forget it.

Elsa jerked back, holding Pitch at arms length as if he were a snake. Her lips were bloody, caused by her teetch piercing his skin, and her waist ached from Pitch's grip, but all she cared about was the feeling as if she had been defiled.

"Wonderful, you'll do nicely," he smiled. "All that anger in you is so attractive. Now tell me you love me."

"Never."

Pitch grabbed her throat, emitting a horrible choking noise from the ice queen. "Now," he hissed, releasing slowly.

"I... I love... you."

Jack Frost had simply had enough. He didn't need his staff, the power was in him if he channeled it right. He froze the steel bars, shattered them, burst through the cell, and latched onto Pitch. After a rather nasty episode of beating his head against the wall, Pitch screamed.

"Fine, keep your goddamned wife! But I'll be back for you, Frost!"

He snapped his fingers and Jack and Elsa were transferred back to Arendelle, in the forest just close enough where they could see the town outside the leaves but any passerby could not see them.

"Elsa...?"

"I'm ok," Elsa whispered. She looked Jack up and down, took his hand, and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry."

"I am too," he whimpered. "I'm never letting you go again. Oh, no, I forgot to ask. Atlas...?"

Elsa laughed a little through her tears as she pulled back to look at her husband. "He's fine," she assured him. "God, I'm so glad you're back."

Elsa didn't know how long she sat there holding her husband, or at what point they started kissing, or when Jack pulled away and walked them up to the castle, but she knew that it had gone from being sunny to darkness.

When they arrived, Elsa simply pulled Jack into their bedroom.

"We'll tell everyone you're back in the morning," she explained. "Anna and Kristoff have Atlas. I want a night with you all to myself, I haven't seen you in three months."

She fell onto the bed and was quickly followed by an extremely happy Jack.

Their night was wonderful, but one thing haunted the back of Jack's mind.

Pitch would be back, and this time, he'd be angry.

* * *

**Don't be too relieved, Pitch WILL return, but at least our babies are happy together again 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, tell me how I can improve, too! Disclaimer: I only own Atlas.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Elsa awoke clutching Jack's torso, and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. She leant down and kissed his lips lightly, waking him as he kissed her back. When she pulled away, she frowned.

"Jack, I'm scared."

"Me, too," he replied, playing with a tendril of her hair. The platinum waves weren't braided and it hung in her face and around her shoulders. He loved it that way.

"At least you're honest," she whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss against his neck for a few seconds and then straightening out.

She rolled out of bed and created an ice gown to replace the one that had melted away the night before. Jack followed and pulled on his brown pants and sweatshirt.

"He's coming back, isn't he?" she asked as they walked to Anna and Kristoff's room.

"I think so."

Elsa sighed and knocked on the door. No one answered, and she called Anna's name. Still, nothing. So Elsa opened the door, saw a scarring sight that she would not soon forget, and slammed the door shut with a shriek.

"Oh, God."

"What, what?" Jack asked. "What did you see?"

"Something nobody ever wants to see their little sister do."

Jack laughed and she punched him in the ribs roughly.

Anna opened the door a crack, somehow fully dressed. She and Elsa looked at each other for a few seconds and both turned a bright red. It took Anna ten seconds before she noticed her brother-in-law.

"Jack, you're back!" Anna shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck.

Kristoff walked out and looked at Elsa for a few moments.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Kristoff opened his mouth, closed it, opened, and closed again.

"You don't have to- I'll just- It never happened," she said, laying a delicate hand on his arm.

Everyone soon knew that Jack had returned, but when people asked what had happened and saw the young couple's expressions, they usually backed off.

Elsa was alive again. Towards the last few weeks before Jack's kidnapping, things had been very steep in their relationship, but when she realized how much she depended on her husband, she promised to never take him for granted again.

One night, while Jack rested his head in Elsa's lap and she fiddled with his hair, she looked down at him.

"It doesn't matter if Pitch comes back," she whispered. "Because this time, I won't let him take you away. I'm never letting him take you away from me again."

She leant down and tickled his lips with hers, tormenting Jack. So he let her torture him, her lips delicately fumbling along his, until she herself felt the urge to truely kiss him, and she did.

"No one can ever take my Jack away again."

"You're so beautiful, El," he told her out of nowhere.

"Where'd that come from?" she asked, taken aback.

"I want more kisses." She glared and he smiled. "Just kidding, although I do. I don't know, I just saw you and thought to myself, 'self, you got it pretty lucky. You have a giant home, a growing son who is almost a year old, and a wife that is beautiful, loving, caring, patient, did I mention gorgeous-"

Jack's words were stopped short, for it was hard to talk when Elsa was fitting her lips to his. Not that he minded.

Four years went by and there was still no sign of Pitch. It was Elsa's 26th birthday party, and she sat complaining to Jack about how old she felt.

"Elsa, I'm 322 years old!" Jack sputtered. "You are not old!"

"Oh, Jack," Elsa suddenly realized. "I'm going to keep aging, aren't I? And you'll never get older."

Jack smiled. "I have a present for you." He pulled out box and handed it to her. She opened it to find a hollow sphere, grey and thin with a blue gas-like thing swirling inside.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The moon gave it to me and told me to give it to you. If you don't want to age, if you want to be with me forever, just say the word and I'll fix it for you."

"I wouldn't die?" she asked.

"You could, you just couldn't age. It's up to you, though. I lead a very lonely life for a while, and-"

Elsa stopped his words with a kiss and pulled away just a centimeter.

"That's because you didn't have me," she whispered. "We'll do it after the party."

Atlas came running up to his parents. "Happy birthday, mommy!" he cheered as he kissed Elsa's cheek.

"Thank you, darling," Elsa said, scooping him up into her arms.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight of all the chocolate coating his son's face. "How many cookies did you EAT?"

"It's a party," Elsa scolded. "He can have as many as he wants."

"I got you a present, mommy."

"Oh, yeah? What is it?"

Atlas produced a paper snowflake from his pocket that hung on a long string chain. It was sloppy, off-proportion, and a huge mess of glue and sparkles, but it was beautiful. Elsa put it around her neck and kissed Atlas's forehead.

"Thanks so much, little man," she smiled, ruffling his hair. Now go eat more cookies!"

"That's not fair," Jack said as Atlas ran away. "You know I have bed duty tonight."

After Jack had put Atlas to bed in his bedroom a few rooms away from the one Jack and Elsa shared, he sighed. It had taken an entire hour of coaxing and pushing to get his son to settle down.

Jack walked into his bedroom. Elsa was sitting on the bed, playing with her fingers. The sphere sat on the nightstand. Jack walked to the bed and sat with her. She smiled weakly.

"Are you sure?" he asked. When she nodded, she laid back against the sheets. Jack took the sphere in his left hand and pulled her shirt up so her stomach was exposed, put the sphere there, and crushed it against her skin. The blue, swirling gaseous matter escaped, and then seeped down into her. She groaned in pain while Jack stroked her hair with one hand and continued rubbing the crushed bits against her skin until they eventually seeped in completely. And finally, she looked up, her eyes watering.

"Is it done?"

"Yes."

"That hurt," she complained, grabbing his colar and pulling him against her. "So I get to be 26 forever? That's kind of wierd, you'll forever be 17."

"Yeah, but I look like a hot mess of a 17-year-old."

Elsa rolled her eyes and crashed her lips against his.

Pitch was watching, and he was not happy. But for now, he let the couple have their happiness. What he loved most was watching it collect and then demolishing it.

But he wasn't coming for Elsa this time. He was coming for little Atlas.


End file.
